


The Hierachy

by DeadTeddy



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Ben Amidala - Freeform, Emperor Hux, Kylux - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Rey Kenobi, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Senator Ben Amidala - Freeform, Smuggler Rey, literally an idea I came up with at three in the morning one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTeddy/pseuds/DeadTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Smuggler, a Senator and an Emperor </p><p>Three people of different class brought together. </p><p>When a smuggler going by the name of Rey attempts to steal from the Emperor, things don't exactly go as expected. Especially with the look Emperor's giving her </p><p>AKA they each represent a different social class and Rey's too cute to kill and I can't write summaries</p><p>INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hierachy

Perhaps breaking into the Imperial Palace without a plan was not particularly one of the smuggler's brightest idea. Breaking into the Imperial Palace in general was a dreadful idea. Particularly so when the assailant had plans revolving around stealing a personal possession from the Emperor himself. The job itself was, in the words of the man who had hired her 'to simply acquire the Emperor's ring' Rey didn't know the reason what exactly her employer wanted with the ring nor did she care. No, the only thing the smuggler cared about was the substantial number of credits she was being paid to commit high treason. Though she did have a fair amount of debt to pay off, (borrowing money from the Hutts had been an awful idea) she knew that if she succee ded, this would be her last ever smuggling trip. That amount of credits would have Rey set for life.

That was the main reason she had taken the job. To be free for once. For as long as she could remember, the nineteen year old had been working to survive. Whether it be scavenging on Jakku or smuggling across the galaxy, she always found herself doing someone's dirty work. Never was she working for herself. Never was she able to be herself. But not any longer. The time had come to make things right. The time had come to take back her life. The time had come for Rey finally stop fighting.

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she snuck into the palace, barely surpassing the security. The adrenaline soaring and pumping through her veins was the only thing keeping her head clear. Trusting in her instincts, she navigated the palace with surprising ease, choosing not to question how they lead her to the Emperor's chambers. She'd question that later. It wasn't important right now. What was important was the ring. The ring that would free her from this life.

Unsurprisingly, the door was locked. Her hands shook slightly as she tried to unlock the door. This was it. She was about to commit high treason. There was no going back from this. This was the end. When she finally managed to get in, the ex-scavenger knew how minuscule the amount of time she had to grab the ring and leave was. Undoubtedly there would be cameras near the Emperor's chambers. Cameras that would pick up on her being there. Rey guessed that she had minutes, if that, until guards came after her.

Quickly scavenging through the room, the band of gold with the Hux family crest proudly stamped into it came into her position. That was when she heard foot steps. "Fuck." The word was soft under her breath as she swiftly made her way out of the chambers. Maybe she should of locked the door behind her or tried to be stealthy but Rey was thinking about that. She was thinking about not being caught. That was why she soon found herself bolting through the palace the way she came.

Though, part way through one of the last corridors, she froze mid step. Her entire body tensed up, trapping her in position. Her limbs refused to budge even a millimetre. All she could do was breathe. What...What exactly was happening? Blind panic began to set it. Why couldn't she move? Who had stopped her? What would they do to her? Questions raced through her mind like greyhounds on a track.

The answers began to form in a voice as smooth as velvet. "Now, I don't believe this belongs to you." The sultry voice purred on her ear, almost mocking her as he (she assumed it was a man) unfurled her fingers from where they were wrapped tightly around the ring. "So what exactly was it doing in your possession, _little smuggler_?" Amusement seemed to tint his voice as he carefully, as if every single move was tactically planned out, used his finger to tilt her face to face his.

Rey was surprised by what she saw. A face painted in perfect make-up stared back at her. Not a single smudge appeared to adorn the perfect, porcelain face. Long hair the colour of night framed the perfectly painted face, as if it were a portrait to be views and appreciated. Though the thing that caught her attention the most were the piercing brown eyes staring into her own, baring down on her as if they were staring into the very depths of her soul. The smuggler tried to speak, tried to explain herself but every word seemed to catch in her throat.

That seemed to elect a chuckle from the man as he gently rested a hand on her cheek. "Too scared to speak, little smuggler? I guess I'll have to find out for myself." With that, Rey's head began to feel as if it were exploding as someone forced themselves inside. Her mind was exposed to the man like a book. Every single memory was his to explore and she had no idea how to push him out.

That's when the instincts from before kicked in. They acted for her, forcing him out of her head and breaking the spell holding her in place. With a soft gasp the girl fell to her knees, staring up at the man who had stolen away into her mind and memories. "W...Who are you?" She requested timidly, the emotion of opia filling her as their eyes connected.

The eyes that bore into hers were unsettlingly void of emotion. They were cold, watching her with intensity. The man paused for a moment before speaking on a soft, almost mocking tone. "My name is Ben Amidala. I'm a senator. Though, I doubt you've heard of me. You know very little, scavenger." He seemed to spit the word, as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. "You're not even aware of your force sensitivity." He laughed softly. The sound seemed almost malicious to Rey. Though, his words did nothing but confuse her. She wasn't force sensitive. The smuggler would know by now if she was, wouldn't she? Sensing her confusion, the man - _Ben_ \- spoke once more. "Yes, little scavenger. You have the ability to manipulate the force. Pity you've committed treason, Rey. There was so much potential in you."

Still too cautious to rise to her feet, Rey was dumbfound. He knew her name and what she used to be. What else had he seen in her head? What other secrets did he know? And perhaps most importantly, why was he in the Imperial Palace. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." She murmured before trying to add more confidence to her tone. "If this is the part where you kill me or hand me over then can we just get it over with. Neither of us have all day." The confident and cocky attitude was her façade, her way of hiding herself and hiding her fear.

The two exchanged no words after that. Instead, the painted senator moved closer to her, reaching a graceful hand out to her expectantly. Reluctantly, Rey took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Still, no words were said. Instead, the senator rested his hands on the smuggler's hips before moving closer still. Ben leaned down as if to press his lips to hers but paused just before they touched. "It's been a long time since I've encountered another force sensitive. Especially a powerful one."

Just as he was about to press his lips against those of the traitorous thief, a domineering voice boomed out, filling the corridor. "Enough!" It seemed to echo down the hall. "What is the meaning of this?!" The Emperor had made his presence known. "Well?" The question was not directed to Rey. In fact, he paid her no heed. Instead, he was focused entirely on the man about to kiss her.

Seemingly hesitantly, Ben pulled away. Silently, he held the ring out to the Emperor, capturing his eyes as he did so. "This smuggler thought she could steal from you, your Imperial Majesty." Something about the way he purred the words unsettled Rey.

The Emperor seemed to think for a moment, tactically planning out his response. "If she's a thief, then why is she still alive?" He moved closer to the senator, resting a hand protectively on his hip. "And why were her lips so close to what is mine?"

Rey couldn't deny that she was surprised by the slight domesticity between the two. So that had been why the senator was in the palace. "She's force sensitive, Armitage." Ben's tone had become docile now, almost caring in nature. "Incredibly so. I could hardly waste such talent, could I?" That was when the Emperor finally acknowledged Rey

His hand moved to cover the one Ben had placed upon her hip. "You seem to have my consort rather enthralled, my dear. It's very rare for something of mine to be so interested in someone else." He mused before glancing back. "But my consort will mostly definitely pay for this action." A sultry smirk crossed his face at that and Rey swore she heard Ben's breathing hitch. "Since you seem to have the gall to try and steal from me, you could at least tell me your name."

"Rey," was all she offered up. Her surname was unknown to her. It always had been. She had always just been...Rey. She had no family to take her name from. Hell, she wasn't even sure Rey was her birth name. It was simply the name she had always known. The name that had always been hers.

As she carefully watched Emperor Hux, she could see the slight displeasure on his face at her response. "Well, Rey, I'm assuming you know who I am and how you should address me." A pointed look was given to her.

Her voice was soft as she spoke again, feeling slightly humiliated as she did. "Yes, your Imperial Majesty." It was hard for her to keep her nervousness out of her tone. "What...what will happen to me now?"

The Emperor seemed to pause for a moment, genuinely considering the question. "Normally, I would of killed you on the spot but force sensitives are so rare to come by now...Especially pretty ones. I'm sure we'll find a use of you yet, my dear." The look he gave Rey was completely animalistic. Emperor Hux shared a brief glance with Ben before nodding. "You know what to do."

Mere seconds later darkness enveloped Rey's vision as she began to fall unconscious. As her last conscious thoughts left her, she swore she could feel someone's lips press to her's.


End file.
